Insanities demon
by maxwelldragoon
Summary: Naruto is losing faith in his own safety as he soon realize that being a ninja might not be enough to stop the demons from taking him . even the nine-tails is losing confidence in keeping him safe. can anyone help him before the demons steal him forever! or will Sasuke be blind to his destiny for fear of taking Naruto's sanity for his own?AU-ish demon fic SasuNaru oc?/naruto OOCnes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1~**

**Disclaimer - **if naruto was mine then it never would've made it to TV!

**Warning- **(warnings well change for each chapter) blood , gore and carnage (for now lol)

**A/N _okay well i was watching naruto on toonami and i had this pop up in my head so i wrote it down and i know i should get my other story out and i will once i get this weird writers thunk out of my way so i hope u like this story as on another note this is a little after the chunin exam Yeah i know but i did change the story around a bit and you'll see in future chapters oh and no Uchiha massacre so you know and no sasuke leaving or in the future No war! well there will be a war but not like in the manga which i am up to date with! NOW enough of this authers rant and on to reading what you clicked on this for! _**

* * *

All I see is darkness. Looking around I couldn't see anything till my eyes landed on a lightly lit bench. I could feel that I know that bench from somewhere but I can't remember where. Looking closely I noticed a small figure sitting on the old wood bench with their head down. Standing up I walked towards the small body sitting alone. As I got closer I could pick out blond hair in short spikes. Little hands were clenched over their lap. The little kid now sitting in front of me was a little boy the age of six. Big blue eyes looked up at me as I placed my left hand on top of those blond spikes.

Smiling I knelt down to look clearly in those brilliant blue eyes. Moving my hand from those soft locks I cradled whiskered checks. Swiping my thumb under those blue eyes surrounded by thick lashes I could see the loneliness in them as tears glossed over them. Tiny hands grasp my hand that cradled the smooth check as the boy nuzzled closer to it as streams of tears ran down his whiskered checks. Subbing I pulled the small boy towards me as I cradled him in my chest. Petting his head I sat on the bench as I held the crying child.

I rocked back and forth to help sooth him as I then remembered why this bench was so familiar to me. Kissing the top of those blond locks crimson drops fell into the soft hair there. Widening my eyes as I hugged the boy closer to me as I raised my eyes to look ahead to see blood red eyes with razor sharp yellow with blood stained teeth in a wide grin. Watching those eyes coming closer I tried to not shake in fear. Looking down I saw those long lashes touching soft checks. Knowing the little one was asleep I looked back up only to see those red eyes right in front of me.

Holding the boy tightly to me but not enough to wake him, I felt a clawed hand caress my check only to wince at a slight sting from a cut on my flesh. A clawed thumb whipped the open wound in towards the now bloody thumb rub against my lower lip. Glaring into those pools of crimson they stared into my cerulean one for a few second as they lowered to the small body in my arms. Looking back at me I felt the thumb go down my chin followed by clawed fingers as they soon caressed the left side of my neck.

Turning my head to the right I glared from the corner of my eyes as I felt a warm breath on my exposed left ears. Hitching my breath a slimy tongue ran across the shell of my ear. A chuckle soon sounded as that tongue returned to its owner. "I found it" a deep cruel voice echoed through the dark as I soon curled into myself with the small boy in the center on the bench. My blue eyes were as wide as they could go as I looked at the dark ground. I could feel the small body against me starting to stir as two small hands touched my checks.

Looking into matching blue eyes, they regarded the tears brimming at the edge of them. A small smile was on his little lips. Then those little lips kissed my forehead as he got of my lap and stood between me and the dark figure with red eyes. Facing me he wiped the small smudge of blood on the corner of my lips. The clawed hand that was holding my neck soon grasped the tiny hand that was touching my lips. Turning towards the figure they started to walk off towards a now lit abandon swing.

As they got closer to the swing I stood up reaching for the small blond boy. Looking at the small back I took in the navy-blue shirt that went down close to his knees hiding the orange shorts he wore. The figure reached the swing first and grabbed the rope as he pulled the little child closer so 'it' could place the child on the wooden plant. Standing there with my hand out in reach I watch the figure push the blond boy back and forth on the swing as they both laughed and smiled in joy.

A bright light lit up the darkness as I could still see the figure and the boy playing on the swing but from where I was standing I saw around me but far away from the other two were thousands of mutilated bodies of villagers and shinobi splattered with blood and guts everywhere. Some of them had their heads cut off or missing their arms or legs they even looked like they had them ripped of their bodies. They also had big cuts and bleeding wounds and missing big chunks of flesh torn off their beings. With how much carnage it was amazing how I didn't puke at the sight of horror.

Looking back at the two at the swing set I looked right into those grinning red eyes. The tears that were at the edge of my eyes finally spilled out as the flowed down my checks. As I looked down at my hands I then used them to hide the scene all around me as I crouched down low to the ground. Subs soon wrecked through my body as tried to forget the blood and gore I just saw.

"Naru" that deep voice said by my ears again. Moving my hands I covered my ears trying to block out that voice.

"Why is Naru so upset? I did all this for you" shaking my head I bolted up and ran to the boy on the swing set. As I got there I went to grab him only to grab an empty swing. "Silly naru if you wanted to swing you could've just said so.

Turning fast I tripped and landed on the wooden plank of the swing. As I went to stand I felt hands hold me down. "See I'll push you!" as soon as the figure said that I was being pushed forward on the swing. Going up and down on the swing I could still see the carnage over around the old bench.

"Please can I get of the swing now" whispering those words, I was stopped instantly from the swinging motion. Arms soon wrapped around me and the rope of the swing as the figures chin rested itself on my right shoulder. Trembling I looked in front of me but then I saw the blond boy standing there but he was covered completely in blood. The shirt he was wearing was ripped and torn as well as drenched in blood but what cause my own blood to freeze the sadistic grin on his blood covered face.

Two blood stain hands placed themselves on both of my check as I a pink tongue licked the blood off his small lips. His eyes weren't the blue they once were but an equally crimson as the blood covering his body. His pupils were in slits like a cat. And also his blond hair was entirely blood red.

"Awe why don't you talk the way we told you to?" both the now red haired boy and the figure holding my said at the same time. Looking in confusion they both chucked at that. "Oh naru you don't remember do you well that's okay! We'll just teach you it all over wont we!" they said as they looked at each other for a brief moment. An un-quenching fear consumes my body as I saw their growing grins.

Opening my eyes slowly I saw I was under some tree roots that formed a small dome like shelter. Looking to the side I saw three shinobi beaten laying on the ground. Then I saw Sasuke stand while Sakura hugging him. I noticed that her hair was a lot shorter then it was before I was knocked out by that grass shinobi with the snake.

Not wanting to alert them of my now concisions state knowing that if I did Sakura would get angry at me for ruining her sasuke moment. I closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping. I never really fell back to sleep though. Even though I liked sakura I was never really in love with her. All I wanted was for her to be nice to me.

After laying there for a few moment I felt both my team mate coming closer towards me so I used my fool proof plan of sleep mumbling. After that sakura hit me for being a useless pervert as sasuke called me a dobe as I scream Teme at him.

That was during the chunin exam when we had to get those damn scrolls. But to have the same dream as that day I knew something bad was coming and soon!

Sitting at the table in my small apartment I ate my ramen wishing for once that I had some cereal or something else to eat. Slurping my noodles I thought about what Gaara might be doing since that encounter in Lee's hospital room. I guess I most have scared him with the visions I showed. Shikamaru didn't seem mad with what I did.

~o0o0o0o0o~

Standing there as Shikamaru held the red hair sand shinobi captive with his shadow possession. I glared into the red heads eyes as I walk closer towards him. I was so mad at the red haired male for trying to kill someone furthermore Lee in his hospital bed. This was a place for healing, getting better and another chance at life. I could never stomach killing someone in a hospital.

As I stood in front of the red male I looked straight into dull green eyes. I don't know what made me say the next I said to him. "You haven't see hell" a slight grin graced my lips "yet!" I said looking into each other's eyes I saw his eyes wide as he saw a glimpse of the hell I meant. Leaning closer I whispered "Or true pain you worthless maggot."

I could see he shivered slightly from what I said. Stepping back I saw Shikamaru's shadow release red head's. Tilting my head to the side slightly I raised my right hand in an invitation for a handshake. "Or have you all ready?"

"Who are you?" the red haired boy asked as he slowly raise his left hand into mine as we shook hands.

"Someone who's the same as you yet different" I said sweetly as we let go of each other's hands and he left the room.

I felt Shikamaru standing behind me as he placed his hand on my shoulder as we also left Lee's hospital room. As we headed out of the hospital and headed towards ichiraku ramen to get something to eat. As we walked Shikamaru and I talked a little.

"Naruto have you been having a feeling like something bad is coming?" looking into Shikamaru's tired filled eyes.

Nodding I told him about the dreams I've been having and that I had a premonition of the future and what I saw scared me. As we reach ichiraku's and got are orders I asked him if it was okay for him to spend the night at my place but he said he couldn't cause of his training coming up. Shikamaru was really the only one who knew about these weird premonitions of the future and dreams of mine. You see he's the only one how still knows the really me even before I changed when I was seven. He is also the only one who remembers what happen five years ago. So I was really sad that he couldn't spend the night.

As we reached the door to my rundown one room apartment he gave me a tight hug as He whispered to me that if I ever needed anything I could always count on him. Tears glazed my eyes a little as he wiped them from my eyes. Pecking my forehead with I quick kiss before running of yelling goodnight I blush as I screamed at him calling him a "BAKA" for it.

~o0o0o0o~

Smiling as I wiped my forehead thinking back on it I was kinda glad he did that even though it was embarrassing. Throwing away the now empty Styrofoam cup I walked towards my bed as I layed back down on the old sheets I hummed to myself till I got bored at that point I rolled to my right facing the wall and window and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. Knowing that the chunin exams were canceled and that learning those new techniques from that pervy-sage was all for nothing. Well not all for nothing, I did learn some really cool new jutsu's.

Laying there I heard the deep growl from kurama who happens to be the nine-tails fox that attach the village and was sealed within me or that's what everyone thinks. You see kurama is actually my familiar who has been searching and waiting till I was born for hundreds of years. He was once a great deity of harvest and rain but as time went by he felt more and more that the humans that once worshiped him slowly lose their faith in him. Soon he felt a pulled towards are worldly plain as he and a few of his fellow deity's entered are realm also feeling the pull.

As soon as they entered the realm of man they know just then why all nine of them were called. As the searched they cause great fear and chaos with their mere presence and were trapped and sealed within human bodies that could withstand the mighty powers. Over the generation the humans pass down the sealed deity's to other host not knowing that they through this process was helping them gain the status of familiar. Further in time they would soon meet the one being they have been looking for.

Or that's what kurama has been telling me. He also said that the day I was born that he knew he had to be with me no matter what even if it cost the life of his previous host. Closing my eyes I stood as water was up to my ankle in a dark corridor with big leaking water pipes over my head. Walking towards the direction I knew so well I made it to the giant gates that kept kurama sealed inside me.

Walking through the giant bars of the sealed gate I saw a plush couch with a female with long red hair sitting on the far side as nine matching red tails flickering beside her. As I sat next to the taller female I saw her red cat like eyes smile at me.

"Naruto there's something I need to tell you" the beautiful red haired woman said as she looked at me.

~ To be continued!

* * *

**A/N okay well if u have any question please do ask as well as review and tell us what u all thought about this (and if u wants to read more or give us any idea's to help with the story more then u all better tell us or we might not know or get the chapters out sooner and/or see if we can incorporate ur idea's in as well NYA~ ) and or Pm us if u want update sooner for this story or the others we have out and so thanks for reading and we'll see u all in the next chapter! oh and if anyone can guess whose form kurama is taking will get a hug from neko-chan and maybe an early chapter!^-O *wink wink***

**This was and will always be Maxwell and Neko-chan XP hope u all have a nice day bye bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warning** - Same (for now) also need a beta!

**'kyuubi' 'monsters' _'shadow' _**

**Disclaimer** - whaaaaaaaa naru is not mine so if anyone says other wise sasu-kun will skin u alive!

**A/N** okay well we thought we get this one out of the way so we can work on are other storeis but for some really lame reaason we are in sooo of a funk (so if u want a certain story to b updated fast the please do review and/of pm us) and thanks again for reading and hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

Tears ran down in streams as I cried into kurama's full breast. 'She' petted through my blond locks as subs wreck through my whole body! Soon my subbing slowed down I fell asleep in kurama's gental hold. I didn't dream of anything but of a voice singing softly.

**Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.**

**Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,**  
**Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.**

**Kyrie, fons bonitatis.**  
**Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.**

**O quam sancta, quam serena,**  
**Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur.**  
**O quam sancta, quam serena,**  
**Quam benigma, quam amoena,**  
**O castitatis lilium.**

Then a slow sweet hum filled the empty space till the voice sang again.

**Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.**

**O quam sancta, quam serena,**  
**Quam benigma, quam amoena,**  
**O castitatis lilium.**

Over and over again that voice sang song after song. It was so peaceful as I slept there.

~O0O0O0O~

I woke up the next morning in my ratty and old bed as I stood up to make a cup of ramen. Sitting I felt the stinging of tears built up at the corner of my eyes. Throwing away the now empty Styrofoam cup I changed the clothes I slept in. Putting on my signature orange jacket I headed off to meet up with the rest of team seven.

As I reached the designation for the meet up I saw that sakura was there flirting with an irritated Sasuke. Waving as I forced a grin on my lips "SAKURA-CHAN!"

I received a glare from the pink haired kunoichi for my effort as Sasuke hn'ed and turned away from us as I tried and failing to get a date from her. 'Not like I want from her anyways' I thought to myself as she hit me over my head calling me pervert.

We didn't have to wait long for kakashi-sensei to join us. As soon he arrived we headed off to the mission assigned to us. Walking through the dense trees of the forest I had this strange feeling that someone was following us. I didn't say anything I hope that are sensei was already aware of the presence tailing us.

After hours of walking and settling down for camp I sat myself beside Kakashi-sensei. As we sat there in silence I could feel the presence nearer then it was while we traveled. Looking up towards my sensei I felt him wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he pulled me up against his side. It was an invitation for me to go ahead and use him as a resting post.

Closing my eyes I soon entered the realm of sleep. The soft rhythm of a heartbeat was a smooth lullaby that helped fill the dark void.

~O0O0O0O0O~

Sasuke looked at the scene of naruto sleeping up against Kakashi-sensei. A burning ache filled his chest thinking of all the ways to kill the silver haired man. Glaring he imagined cutting those hands first the fingers then goes the wrist. Next would be the elbow. Jolting sasuke couldn't figure out why he was feeling this way about everyone getting close to the blond.

Looking away from the two males he watched the female of their group disgust filled him as he gazed at her ugly face. To some people they might find that some drool leaking out from her mouth cute. Only that Sasuke though it was cute if naruto did it. Shaking those thoughts out of his head he proceeded to get some sleep for the mission ahead.

Sadly as all three young genin fallen to sleep Kakashi looked up upon a decaying form standing at about seven feet tall with burn and rotting flesh pealing of his bones in certain areas. Head turned far to the left as sunken yellowish green eyes gazed at his only visible eye as blood was frothing at the corners of its dry and cracked lips.

Pulling a kunai out from his side pouch a grin consumed the creatures face showing off its yellow and black teeth. Suddenly it raised its big claw like hands so as to point at something. Those chipped and dirty clawed finger was pointing straight at the sleeping blond up against him.

Pulling the small body closer to him without waking the boy he brought out his kunai and held it in a warning and protective manner as the mangled and decayed creature started to laugh low enough not to wake the others sleeping close by.

_**The time is closing in for you **_

_**As light is eaten by wolves **_

_**So shall this world**_

_**Only you can save this plain**_

_**But what is this you have fallen **_

_**And now the prize my master seeks**_

_**Is the one you are blinded to see**_

_**The master will have the sage **_

_**As will the sage have thy master **_

_**For they will soon be bond **_

_**By the red and blue**_

The creature spoke this as it slowly melted into the soil beneath but as it faded naruto's head rouse surprising Kakashi as he saw the once blue eyes a shining crimson as they looked upon the receding monster.

**This world was already feasted upon by the ghoul your master sent**

**Only the sage can make it green and full of life once again**

**If your master dares come for him I will fight till my death**

**As all this plain provides I have now seen with clearer eyes the blue**

**A shining brilliant blue that only a fox can admire**

**If thy wishes to bind this brilliant blue you most fight thee**

**Oh mighty red come forth and face me if you can**

**That is thy answer to your master for I might be bound by these chains **

**But thee can still bite till your end!**

After that was said the creature laughed as he completely absorbed into the earth. Closing his red eyes naruto laid back against Kakashi.

Staring at what has transpired Kakashi wondered for the first time if naruto was truly hiding something important? Important enough that it could mean the safety of himself and the whole ninja world.

Unknown to the junin one of his student heard the entire thing.

~O0O0O0O~

The next morning after packing up their gear team Kakashi finally made it to the sight of the mission. Sakura was trying to be sexy as Sasuke stared at Naruto throughout the whole time they were weeding and planting the large farm.

Sakura getting annoyed that the uchiha wasn't paying attention to her she walked over to help naruto since he was oh so slow. But as she got to naruto she noticed that he was nervously looking out around the trees the surrounded the large property.

Raising a confused eyebrow Sakura tapped on naruto's shoulder only to have him turn around and sock her in the face. Staring in shock that he hit a team mate but not any team mate but Sakura he could feel the repercussion for his action. Sasuke stare with widen eyes at the scene questioning why that happen.

Naruto would never in his right mind hit a girl especially not Sakura. What could have the dobe so nervous for he to be so on guard that he'd even hit the girl he has a crush on?

"NARUTO!" Sakura growled as he held her now bruised face.

"SHIT!" naruto ran for his life as Sakura chased him to give him a pounding for daring to HIT her!

Watching all this was Kakashi as he sat on the in the shade looking like he was reading his ichi ihci paradise but actually he was still thinking about what the kyubbi and that stranger creature said to one another. He knew that they had some kind of connection but he didn't know what. He would have to inform lady tsunade about the incident.

He would also have to tell her that Naruto's life could be in extreme danger in the near future if a monster like the one last night daring to like that would imply. Looking through the corner of his eye while still looking like he was into his novel he smiled at his three students as Sakura tried to hit naruto as he tried to get away. While all that happen sasuke was doing the job those two were suppose to do.

After the tiring day of pulling weeds and trying to escape Sakura's wrath he let a small smile grace his lips as they kept walking.

_**'My I see that you're enjoying your self **_

_**Naru-chan!'**_

Naruto's blood froze after hearing that voice. A deep growl echoed loud enough to startle the other three to look back at the blond. What they saw made them all run to the blond. A shadow with red demonic eyes had its arm like thing wrapped around the small boy's waist as naruto's blue eyes turned to an equally frightening red as he struggled to get out of its hold.

"NARUTO!" all three of his team mates and sensei yelled as they threw there kunai at the shadow holding their friend.

**Water drowns those who dare **

**Fire burns those who approach **

**Earth buries those without thought**

**Wind blows away those with arrogance**

The shadow with three kunai stabbing it let its hold on naruto loosen enough for the blond to be grabbed bye sasuke and sakura as Kakashi through a Chidori at the receding shadow.

_**'I'll be back Naru-chan hehehe'**_

Those were the last words the shadow said as all that remain were the three kunai. Looking back at the blond they saw that his eyes where back to his brillianty sapphire blue. For the rest of the trip back home to konaha Sasuke and Sakura would not let naruto out of there sight.

So they proceeded to hold one of his hands each. Naruto not understanding what was going on was happy none the less.

As team seven made it back to the village both Sakura and Sasuke afforded to treat naruto to ichiraku ramen. Kakashi watch the happy blond walk off with his two teammate, he headed towards the Hokage tower to tell Tsunade of what happen during their simple gardening mission.

**To be continued!**

* * *

**A/N so again hope you enjoyed this chapter (AND please tell us what you all think!) and we hope you all have a great day/night till next time!  
**


End file.
